Re: Episode 4
by Renkhal
Summary: What would have happened if Natsuki had made it to the student council room in Episode 4?...


**RE: Episode 4**

**A/N: This is Silverice90, and I am posting this for Renkhal since she's at work and she asked me to. We were introducing Mai Hime to a friend of hours who has never seen it. I know, right, everyone should watch Mai Hime! But anyway, During episode 4 when Natsuki lost her undies, I mentioned that I wondered what would have happened if Natsuki had made it to the student council room, and Renkhal was nice enough to write this up. I hope you all enjoy it =)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Mai Hime. **

* * *

Natsuki walked carefully down the hallway, her hands folded behind her to hold down her uniform skirt. She couldn't believe that someone had actually been able to get into the girl's locker room and steal everyone's panties and bras.

She turned to face the window as a group of boys passed and considered the possibilities, if it were one of the students...

It had to be a student, of course. A strange adult would have been noticed before making it to the dorms. And if it was a teacher, there would have been other occurrences. There haven't been any new teachers recently, either, so that angle was completely out.

The hall was clear again, so Natsuki hurried along. She quickly passed through the atrium, though she did pause with Takeda for a moment before carefully walking past him and hurrying forward.

"Er, K-kuga!" he said as she passed. "I-"

"I don't have time," she mumbled quickly before rushing off, her hands leaving her skirt so she could move quicker. She barely felt her skirt lift briefly, giving Takeda a sneak peak of her backside. Of course, it didn't register that such an event occurred, nor did she notice that Takeda fainted from a bloody nose.

'I just need to make it to the Student Council room...' she told herself as she walked a little more briskly. The halls were sparsely populated, so she didn't even bother to keep the skirt down. And for the most part it did stay down, so there was no need for her to worry about it.

Natsuki made it to the door finally and paused in front of it, her cheeks reddening as she thought about how she would talk to Shizuru about the, er, incident.

"Going to stand there all night?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki's face turned bright red as she turned around quickly.

"Sh-Shizuru!"

"Yes, Natsuki?"

"Ah, er... c-can we, uh, talk? Inside? Privately?"

Shizuru smiled brightly. "Of course! If that's what Natsuki wishes."

Natsuki gulped and opened the door before stepping inside in front of Shizuru. She took this time to give her speech the finishing touches. She heard Shizuru close the door, and then turned to face her as the brunette sat down.

"Natsuki seems trouble, is something the matter?"

"Well... It's hard to say..."Natsuki mumbled.

"Natsuki should know she can tell me anything."

"Yeah..." Natsuki swallowed heard and prepared to speak as her face got redder, much to Shizuru's amusement. "Ah, see... I need a pass to leave early..."

"Why's that?"

"Well... er... There was a problem in, uh, gym today..."

"I see. It's Natsuki's time? She should know that it would be better to go see Sagisawa about such things."

"N-no, it's not that this time!" Natsuki explained, waving her hands in front of her. "It's more... complicated..."

"I can't help Natsuki if she doesn't tell me..."

Natsuki gulped and looked down as she mumbled, "My panties were stolen..."

"What was that? I'm afraid I didn't hear you."

Natsuki winced and spoke up a little louder. "Someone stole the panties and bras from all the girls in the locker room... mine included..."

"Ah, I see..." Shizuru said. She wasn't surprised, of course. A couple girls had already reported it to the Student Council, which was why Haruka wasn't in the meeting room at the moment. She was busy looking for the culprit of this heinous crime. "I have some spare panties in my room Natsuki can use for today if you'd like. I bought them in the case you might need them... Your apartment is quite a ways, after all."

"True... all right."

"I believe I have a bra your size as well, though I'm afraid I am not as sure about it as the panties," Shizuru admitted as she stood. Her head was going over the many ways to use this situation to her advantage...

"Thank you," Natsuki mumbled as they left the Student Council room and started toward Shizuru's dorm.

"It's not a problem, anything for Natsuki!" Shizuru answered.

'Now... how to get her in bed... fufufu...'


End file.
